Firearm
A firearm is a weapon that fires some sort of projectile, known to most people as "guns". Rules for RP are found here. WOD - House rules We have house-ruled firearms and how they work in WOD. 'Calibre/'Metric denomination The Calibre of a projectile is important when determining it's properties. The metric system, albeit not used as much as the calibre, is actually much easier to use as it immediately identifies the projectile and properties of the round. Note that variants of these rounds exist where the projectile might be heavier or more gunpowder has been used, all in all altering the properties of the bullets slightly, however for simplicity's sake, disregard this when looking for armor compatabilitiy. '5mm/.20 cal' The only currenlty produced cartridge I could find in this category was the Ruger .204, which is a relatively new cartridge, small calibre, but big cartridge, resulting in good over all accuracy and range, but somewhat diminished damage potential. Using this type of bullet in a rifle with a stock, the shooter may add 10 to his ranges, but damage is only 1 lethal with the 9 again property. Rifles using this kind of bullet are limited to target rifles with normal unadjusted ranges of 150/300/600. Stopped by Level II soft armor. '5.56mm/.22 cal' In this category are several cartridges worthy of mention '.22 LR' The long rifle, primarily used for competition shooting these days, is a relatively "weak" cartridge, producing little recoil and still offering up enough power for the small projectile to be accurate. See "plinking rifle" in WOD for rifles firing this kind of cartridge. It deals 1 lethal, and has ranges of: 30/60/120. Stopped by level I soft armor. '5.56x28mm' The cartridge used primarily by the Five-seveN handgun. Dealing 2 lethal and having 2 points worth of armor piercing having ranges of 30/60/120. Hollow point variants exist, and deal 2 lethal 9 again to unprotected targets. Stopped by level III soft armor. '5.56x45mm NATO' The quite well known cartridge used by the m16 and many other weapons. By far one of the most common weapons. Deals 3 lethal with ranges of 150/300/600, being the most powerful of the available cartridges in this category. Stopped by level IV(+) soft armor '.222, .223 and .20-250' These bullets differ quite a bit in individual properties, but considering how much using a d10 system narrows these factors down, they perform roughly the same way. The .20-250 adds 20 to ranges, but the other two follow this model: 2 lethal and ranges of 150/300/600. These bullets are often used for competition shooting and hunting vermin. Not recommended for deer hunting, but it's possible. Stopped by level III soft armor. '6mm/.24 cal' In this category, both the .244 Remington and the .243 winchester are found, both are quite identical in properties, both being precision high velocity bullets intended for the hunting of vermin, how ever, both are powerful enough to hunt deer small deer. 2 lethal 9 again, 150/300/600 and stopped by level III soft armor. '6.35mm/.25 cal' In this category is the .25 ACP, which is a round used almost exclusively in the FN 1906 Vest-Pocket, which is quite a small handgun. More capable of harming than killing in most cases. Dealing 1 lethal and ranges of 5/10/20. Level I soft armor stops this cartridge. '6.5mm/.26 cal' In this category are found the 6.5x55mm and the .260 Remington, both are quite excellent hunting bullets, amounting to 3 lethal and 9 again, with ranges of 200/400/800, and the 6.5x55mm adding 10 to that. Hard Armor Level I stops this. '6.8mm/.27 cal' The two primary rounds found here are the 6.8mm Remington and the .270 Winchester. The first is pretty much just a 5.56x45mm NATO with increased range (of 10). The other is quite a powerful bullet, made for big-game hunting at long distance, amounting to 4L 9 again and 250/500/1000. It's stopped by level II hard armor. '7mm/.28 cal' Many rounds are found in this category all sharing the same properties (.280 Remington, 7mm Remington Magnum, 7xh7mm, 7mm-08 Remington, 7x33mm Sako), namely being high-range, low recoil and low penetrative ability with a low bullet-drop. Accuracy bullets packing enough damage to take down deer or humans. 250/500/1000 and dealinth 3 lethal. Stopped by Level IV(+) soft armor. '7.62mm/.30 cal' Various rounds '7.62x51mm NATO' Previously one of the most used bullets by military all over the world. Equivalent of the Soviet mirror. Quite a powerful bullet, used in some sniper rifles. 4 lethal 200/400/800 stopped by Level I hard armor. '.30-06' The largest round in this family, the .30-06 is similar to the .270 winchester in almost every way, including stats. '.308 Winchester/.300 Winchester Magnum' By far the most common "sniper bullet" out there, as well as an all round very good choice for hunters who want to hunt everything. Same as 7.62x51mm NATO, but with increased range 250/500/1000. These two bullets are similar in attributes. '8mm/.323 cal' These bullets are not commonly used at the moment, but two specific variants come to mind, the .325 WInchester Short Magnum and the 8mm remington. Both are powerful similar to the .270 Winchester in attributes. '9mm/.357 cal' Primarily handgun rounds in this particular category, with th exception of the .35 Remington. '.35 Remington' As with .270 Winchester, but range is reduced to 200/400/800. '9x19mm Parabellum/9x18mm Makarov' Standard western 9mm bullets and their Eastern European mirror. 2 lethal and ranges are 20/40/80.Weaker variants topped by level II soft armor. '.38 Special' The world of Revolver's answer to the 9x19mm parabellum, same stats. Due to low penetrative abilities, this is stopped by level I soft armor. '.357 Magnum' Quite powerful revolver cartridge. 3 lethal and 30/60/120. Weaker variants stopped by level II soft armor. '.357 SIG ' As the 9mm. Weaker variants stopped by Level II soft armor. '.380 ACP' Quite weak version of the 9mm, know also as the short 9mm. 1 lethal and -10 to range. Stopped by level I soft armor. '10mm/.40 cal' Primarily here, we find the .40 S&W. 2L9A and 25/50/100. Weaker variants stopped by level II soft armor. '11.43mm/.45 cal and the .44 Magnum (as a side note)' Various cartridges '.44 Magnum' The famed .44 Magnum, known as the most powerful bullet despite never having had that honour. It remains quite powerful however. 3L9A 35/70/140. Stopped by level IV soft armor '.45 ACP' The well known .45 ACP. 3L 30/60/120. Weaker variants stopped by level II soft armor. '.45 GAP' The not so well known European counter part of the ACP for the Glock. Same stats. .454 Casull A quite powerful bullet for the Taurus. 3L9A 3L9A 35/70/140. Stopped by level IV soft armor. '12.7mm/.50 cal' The largest beans available for carried guns. '.50 Action Express' Normally used in the Desert Eagle. 4L 50/100/200. Will shoot through even the best vests, with some exceptions (level IV(+) soft armor), but even then, leaves enough blunt force trauma to seriously injure. Will be stopped by level I hard armor however. '.50 BMG' Used in heavy machine guns and anti-material rifles. . 5L9A 300/600/1200. This kind of bullet cannot be stopped by normal body armor. It can even shoot through some armored vehicles. The machinegun variant could possibly be stopped by a level II hard armor, but only a single hit, as the ceramic plates would crack. 'Varying projectile types' Some projectiles differ from others. 'Hallowpoint' A hallowpoint bullet is made to kill unprotected targets, it's essentially a bullet with a hollowed out tip. They do not penetrate cover or bodyarmor well, and can be treated as ineffective against one category lower of body armor (making most pistol variants useless against any armored targets). Further more, any cover that offers armor equal to half the bullets damage rating will not be penetrated. 'Soft-point' A soft point bullet is sort of the middelground between hallowpoint and full metal jacket, but still leaning closer to the hallowpoint. Lacking any concrete information on how these behave compared to the other two, I'm simply going to treat them this way: Seeing as a soft point is a flat-tipped bullet, it deals more damage to unprotected targets, but doesn't suffer quite as well in lack of penetrative power. It deals 1 less damage against armored targets, or targets in cover, but 1 addition damage against unprotected. 'Full metal jacket' FMJ for sort, is by most people's account a "normal bullet". The bullet is made of light and hard metal on the outside, preventing the bullet from expanding as much when it strikes a target. It's filled with a soft and heavy metal on the inside to add weight (such as lead). FMJ ammunition will, unlike the hallowpoint, not tear huge holes in it's victims making it ideal for hunting (if the right cartridge is used), and in military use, it's purpose it to wound or maim people to the point of rendering it impossible for them to continue fighting. Unlike hallowpoint, it can penetrate cover normally. 'Ball-point' This sub-type of FMJ has no further features, and is commonly only used in pistol calibres. It specifically has a round tip, decreasing penetrative power compared to a pointed (boat tail) projectile, but this has already been taken into account. Ball-point ammo is almost exclusively used in handguns, and the added weight of the larger projectile packs a harder punch at close range, where the penetrative power isn't drastically reduced due to the projectiles shortcomings in other areas, making it the ideal choice for pistol ammunition. 'Boat-tail' A pointed sub-type of FMJ, designed for good aero-dynamics and high penetrative power, however often lighter than their ball-point counterparts. 'Armor-piercing/Anti-Material' FMJ ammo with a hard core inside the soft metal found under the hard surface, combining the sturdyness and penetrative capabilities of the hard surface with the weight of the soft inside and the stability and added further penetrative power of a hard core. Armor piercing ammunition can penetrate armor and cover 1 point higher than normal. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.